Aishite'ru
by MiraiGurl
Summary: ONE-SHOT Himura Kenshin knows that he has feelings for Kaoru. How will Kaoru take it? Will she feel the same? (KK) I STINK AT SUMMARIES! R&R and ENJOY! [Complete]


Aishite'ru

A/N: Hello! Well, this is my first time writing a Kenshin fic. So, I hope that it's at least decent. This is a one-shot Kenshin/Kaoru fic. ENJOY!!

"Speaking"  
_Thoughts_

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. Sadly, I never will. I hate disclaimers don't you??

* * *

"Suzume-chan, Ayame-chan. What are you doing?"

"Hi, Uncle Ken. We're making sakura trees. Wanna see?" Suzume replied.

"Alright." Kenshin looked over the young girl's shoulder to see many pieces of paper covered in bark, sakura blossoms, and glue, lots of glue. _Perfect._ "That's really nice you two. Oh, can I borrow some glue and a piece of paper?"

"Yeah," answered Ayame and handed him the supplies.

"Arigatou. See you two later." With that, he rushed out of the room and out of the dojo to a large sakura tree beside a lake and went to work. First, he made a sakura tree and made a lake next to it. Afterwards, in the small, pink blossoms he wrote the message: Meet me at the large sakura tree at eight. "This should do," he said out loud to himself. _I hope I can get this into her room without being noticed. _Kenshin ran back to the dojo and almost made it inside, but was noticed by Yahiko.

"What's that Kenshin?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing. Suzume and Ayae gave it to me when they came outside for more supplies." _Ooh. That was a good one._

"Oh, alright. See ya. I'm going to try and scare Sano." Both spilt up and went their own directions, and Kenshin returned the supplies.

"Thanks. Is Kaoru-dono here?"

"No," said Ayae. "She's gone to give lessons."

"Okay," he stated happily. Kenshin walked out of the room and laid the paper on her bed. _Now let, me grab my money, and I'll be off._ He picked up his money from under his pillow and went into town. He arrived quickly and headed to a jewelry stand. "Excuse me, ma'am. May I see the rings?" he asked politely.

"What type are you looking for? Is it for that special someone?"

"Well… sort of," he responded and blushed.

"One moment." Se went behind a curtain and returned with a small tray. "These are some of the best we have. Now what type of hands does she have?"

"Umm- I guess that they are slender and fair, de gozaru. Oh, yes, they are hand that work hard. She's a defense swordsmanship teacher," he said as a slight blush appeared on his face once again.

"What about this one?" The elderly woman held up a gold ring with a large diamond in the middle.

"Too bulky," he determined. The woman placed it back in to the tray and pick up a second ring.

"How about this one?" In between her thumb and pointer finger was a plain gold band with a rather small gem in the middle. He stayed quiet for a moment, eyeing the ring that now lay in his outstretched palm.

"I don't think this is the one, de gozaru," Kenshin replied softly. _Why is this so hard? I don't think that I will ever find it._

"Wait a minute. I think I have just the thing you're looking for," the woman stated as she pulled a ring out from another tray and handed it to him. The ring was small and had two slim, silver bands wrapped around a gold band with a pure blue, heart-shaped sapphire in the middle with a mini-diamond on each side.

"It's beautiful. How much is it?"

"You seem like an good man so for you, 1050 yen."

"Hmm… can you do it for 1000?" he tried to bargain.

"I hope she likes what you picked out."

"Really? Thank you very much," he said cheerfully in another world of his own. "You won't be sorry, de gozaru."

* * *

"Huh? What's this?" asked Kaoru to herself. She picked up the sheet of paper, which read:

_"Meet me at the large sakura tree at eight." _

_I wonder who made this? Is it some kind of prank?_ She folded the paper and slid it into her stripped obi and walked towards the bath. "Suzume, did you all make this for me?" she inquired and held up the folded paper.

"N-" Ayame started to answer but stopped in mid sentence and remembered the previous event.

)(Flashback)(

"I put something in Kaoru-dono's room, and if she asks if you made something for her, will you _please_ say yes?" he pleaded to the girls.

"Okay, Ken-nii," squealed Suzume.

)(End of Flashback)(

"…Yeah, we did," Ayame finally finished.

"Thank you! It's really pretty." Kaoru walked off leaving two snickering girls behind so she could take a bath. _There's Kenshin. Maybe he'll know if the girls are hiding something. _"Hello, Kenshin," she said.

_Uh oh. _"Hello. I didn't know you were back yet."

"I just came in. Say, do you know what Ayame and Suzume are up to? They left something in my room; they seemed hesitant to tell me that they made it," she explained.

"Hmm. I can find out for you."

"Thanks a lot, Kenshin. I really appreciate it. Oh yeah could you do one other thing?"

"What?"

"Well, can you tell the others to not barge into the bathroom?"

"Alright," he replied, leaving Kaoru to her bath.

_I wonder. _"Oh well. I have a couple of hours so I can get ready and help Kenshin fix dinner. An hour later, she stepped out of the steamy bathroom and headed towards the kitchen. When she stepped in, she saw that he was already hard at work. "Would you like some help, Kenshin?"

"If you want to that's fine with me.Thank you, Kaoru-dono." Karou picked up the apron and tied it around her waist.

"I can start the rice and chop the vegetables," she told him. _I wonder if I should go? I don't want to be stood up if it might be a prank. Maybe I should talk to him about it and get is advice._ Being so busy in thought, she didn't notice that she had slipped with the knife and cut her hand until she felt a sudden sting. "Oww."

"Kaoru-dono, are you alright? You seem like something is on your mind," he said worriedly, picking up her bleeding hand.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine," she responded causing silence to grow between them. A moment later she broke the silence. "I need you advice on something."

"You can ask me anything, de gozaru."

"Do you remember when I told you that I found a note on my pillow?" she said and he nodded. "The thing was, not one signed it." She took out the paper and handed it to him. "I questioned the Suzume and Ayame and they said that they made it; they started to say no, but then quickly said yes as if they were coving something up. Something tells me that this is a hoax that they're a part of; maybe Yahiko put them up to this. Do you think I should go?"

_Great. I knew I should have put some type of name or something. Now she thinks it's a prank. I can't tell her that I made it because it'll ruin the surprise._ "Well," Kenshin responded, "in the end, it's up to you. But maybe you should go, it will never hurts to see."

"You're right. Thank you, Kenshin," declared Kaoru.

"Anytime. Now, let's go clean up your hand."

* * *

One hour later 

"That was pretty good," Sano said.

"Yeah," agreed Yahiko. Kaoru and Kenshin along with the other two took their plates to the kitchen and started to leave, but Kaoru stopped Yahiko in his tracks.

"Yahiko," said Kaoru, "it's your turn to do the dishes."

"Aww man," he grumbled and stomped off to do his chore, mumbling about trying to think of a way to get back at Busu.

"I'm going for a walk as soon as I change. I'll see you all in a little while." After being said, Kaoru hurriedly went into her room. _What should I wear? WAIT! I know!!_ Karou rushed to her closet (A/C; did they have closets? Oh well?) and pulled out a kimono and obi and went to work.

* * *

"What's up with Jou-chan?" Sanosuke asked.

"I don't know, de gozaru," answered Kenshin. "I'm gong to be in my room for a while." Kenshin walked off leaving a bewildered Sanosuke standing in the middle of the hallway. _I better hurry and get dressed. I can't be late._ He went inside is room and took of his pinkish purple top and replaced it with a solid black one, leaving on his white pants, and grabbed his sword. _Just in case._ "I have to leave without being noticed," he thought aloud. He opened the window and carefully climbed out to make as little noise as possible, but climbed back in realized that he had forgotten the most important thing. _If I'm already forgetting things, how are you going to be able to make it through this, Kenshin? I think this will be harder to do than the first time with Tomoe. _After grabbing the ring, which caused him about a ten-minute delay by grabbing it and pausing to think things through once more, he ran to the lake. He arrived ten minutes later and adjusted his clothes. "Now to wait."

* * *

_I hope I'm not late! Wait someone's already here? Who is that??_

"I guess it's now or never," he said to himself. He saw Karou walk up the hill and finally her could make her out perfectly; he froze and only could stare, his breath caught in his throat. _Kami she's beautiful. Maybe…maybe I shouldn't do this. _"Hello, Kaoru-dono," he said calmly.

"Kenshin? What are you doing out here?" she questioned.

"Well… um…"

"What's, Kenshin? Are you alright?"

"I…I…I was the one who made the note." He quickly looked over her and to his surprise he realized that she had dressed up. _Wow! She looks like an angel._ He noted that Karou was wearing a periwinkle blue kimono with white flowers and petals that looked like they were blowing in a gentle spring breeze. _Just like tonight._ Her obi was white, black, and navy stripped; her hair up in a simple bun with little white flowered stuck in her hair around the bun. Little ringlets hung lightly and happily round her rosy cheeks. _It's almost as if she is a painting that came to life. I can't believe it! I'm so happy she came, but since I first laid eyes on her, my heart seems to skip a beat every time she looks my way. _

"It was beautiful, but why? What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Umm… I - I-…" he stammered.

"Kenshin…?" she inquired.

"Uh, yes," He responded. "It's just that, you look so beautiful." He took her fragile, left hand into his to strong hands and spoke once more, "I know that we've only know each other for a short while, well, since you let me stay at the dojo, I feel like I've known you all of my life. Every time you look my way I can feel my heart skip a beat, and I always feel so happy around you. I just wanted to tell you one thing… Aishite'ru, de gozaru," Kenshin looked into the deep blue pools of her eyes and blushed and waited for a reply.

"Oh, Kenshin. I…I too feel this way. Aishite'ru. You don't know how long I've wanted to hear that come from you, from inside your heart and soul," Kaoru whispered as tears formed in her eyes. Their eyes locked for what seemed like and eternity until their lips were mere inches apart. Kenshin closed the gap, and his lips gently met her soft, pink lips for the first time.

_I can' believe this is happening! She feels the same for me!_ He wrapped his strong arms around he petite waist and pulled her closer to deepen the kiss while she put her arms around his neck, wanting more.

_This is like a dream! Please let this kiss never end!_ To her disappointment, Kenshin pulled back and broke the embrace with a large smile on his face, both quietly gasped for air.

"There is one other thing. I'm tired of being known as a rurouni," he started. _I hope that I am not rushing this._ "Kamiya Kaoru, Aishite'ru with every part of my being." He took hold of her hand once more and lowered himself to one knee and opened the box revealing the ring he had bought earlier from the old woman. "I um… don't know how to really say this, but here goes nothing. Kaoru-dono, will you please be my wife and become Himura Kaoru?" Karou was dumbstruck and silent for moments on end.

"I…I don't know what to say except… YES!" she squealed and went down on her knees to be level with _her_ Kenshin.

"Thank you, " he whispered so only she could hear, his voice a little shaky; as he slipped on the ring on her left ring finger he let his forehead rest against hers. Then, he picked her up and spun her around in pure delight and leaned them against the sakura tree. By the light of the full moon reflecting off the crystal clear lake, they fell into another warm and happy embrace for the first time as a loving couple. As sakura blossoms fell, a slight breeze picked them up and made them swirl around the two, he had one thought on his mind. A_ishite'ru, my Kaoru, my angel, de gozaru._

_End_

A/N: So there you have it. My first Ruroni Kenshin fic! What did you think? I started writing this around 10:30, 11:00ish. Anyhoo, that's not the point. What did you think? I hope that you all enjoyed it. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.

Peace out!

MiraiGurl

CLICK

HERE

-x

THANKS FOR READING!! Ja 'ne!


End file.
